Love is Blind Rin X Len
by Yuzuki Grey
Summary: When Rin finds Len, a friend from her childhood, locked up in her cellar, she can't help but wonder what else her father kept hidden from her. Why is her father so interested in Len and why does he want her to marry Rinto? Exactly how many secrets are there to be uncovered? Warnings: Cussing, abuse, and slight gore. Overly romantic at first, but then comes action! General!Big Al
1. Chapter 1: In The Cellar

Hey people!

You guys ever get the need to randomly write a new story? Well this is result of that need, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 1: In the Cellar

* * *

"Rin," an old man called out with a stern voice. He looked irritated, but he always looked that way, at least he did in all of my memories of him.

"Yes father?" I replied looking up at him. He's so tall, is that why he always looks down on everybody? His eyes are so cold.

"What do you think you're doing up so late?" It was 11 at night.

"I couldn't sleep so I was taking a walk," I smiled but looked down. His eyes were pushing down on me. His cold eyes felt like they were piercing into me. I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't like it when he looked at me.

"Go back to your room. You know the rules," his voice sounded agitated.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I hurried away hoping I didn't have to see his face a second time tonight or any time soon. He scares me.

Huh? Why is the cellar door open? Father always told me he lost the key a long time ago. Out of curiosity I peeked my head inside, but I couldn't see much. It was too dark. I heard something and jumped. It sounded like chains rattling.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice called out from behind me almost in a shout. It was my father. I looked down.

"Uh, I-I was.." I felt his eyes pushing down on me. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. His stare was so intense. I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat.

"Well?" He questioned, raising his voice.

"F-father... I-I thought you said you lost the cellar's key." I could feel him getting angrier. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists so tightly it hurt.

"Are you questioning me?" He raised his hand ready to smack me when a noise came from the cellar. The chains I heard were moving around again. Did he tie a dog down there? How sick.

He lowered his hand.

"Get to your room and don't leave there until morning. Do you hear me?"

"Yes father."

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

I turned away without looking at his face and ran as fast as I could tripping over my own feet. That was so scary. What is father keeping down there? And why did he lie about not having the key?

I locked myself in my room and began to cry. Why does he always make me feel so small next to him?

The next morning my nurse came to wake me. She is the one who raised me. She's like a mother to me. I don't remember much about my real mother.

When I was just a few months she left me with my father. I heard she tried to take me with her but my father would not allow it. He wanted me to stay and he always got what he wanted. I don't see why he'd want me to stay though. Maybe to take over his business? I'm his only child so that would have made sense but I'm a female. My father's business was always managed by males in the blood line. So, why then?

"Rin, darling! Hurry up and eat your breakfast. Your father would like to have a word with you," the nurse called interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes Mama!" I answered cheerfully although I was feeling a bit uneasy. It wasn't often my father actually wanted to talk to me. In fact, I don't remember any time my father wanted to "have a word" with me.

I stuffed the rest of the food down quickly knowing full well that my father did not like to wait and rushed off to his office on the other side of the mansion.

"Yes father?" I called as I carefully walked into his office trying not to do anything to upset him like staring around too much or bumping into something. It's been years since I was allowed in his office. I haven't been allowed in here since mother left which means I've only been in here once before when my mother was trying to convince my father to let me leave with her.

"Sit down and look at these pictures," he said with his usual stern and business-like voice.

The pictures were all of men. Some in their early 30's it seemed and some in their late 50's. Why would want me too look at this? Then something caught my eyes not relating to the pictures. On my father's desk under one of the pictures was a key. Could it be a spare one to the cellar? Wait, even a spare key to the entrance of the mansion would be fine. I've never left the mansion before. I was tutored and never had any reason good enough for my father to allow for me to go outside.

"Theses pictures are of your potential future husbands," he said like it wasn't big deal. Like he always knew this would happen. So this is what he wanted to keep me for. To produce a male heir to his stupid company.

"Hold on I'm only 14!" I shouted, "And you want me to choose a husband?" He gave me a cold glare that immediately shut me up.

"You are 15 now!" So he does know my birthday after all. He had just been ignoring it 'till now, when it's most convenient for him.

"You should be grateful that I singled out these men for you! Or should I pick on my own?" His voice always sounded ugly to me but never this ugly. I didn't even want to be in the same room as him. I feel like I'm gonna hurl.

Wait.. I could use this as a chance to steal the key! Then, at night, when he's asleep I can sneak out! It's the perfect plan! I just have to play along with him for now.

"Fine," I said as though I've been defeated. I quickly found the picture right on top of the key and picked it up with the key. My hand was hiding it so father couldn't see.

The man in the picture I picked up owned a business. He's rich, has a good education and not bad looking either. I couldn't help but stare at how perfect he was. He was most likely the only young guy in the pile of pictures. He's 15 like me. Wait, have I seen this man somewhere before?

"Kagamine... Rinto..."

"I see this young man has peaked your interest. Good choice. I will schedule an arranged marriage meeting for you and him as soon as possible. Now go," he said quickly pointing the way to the door.

I placed the picture down and hid my hand with the key in it and hurried to my room. This I going to be easier than I thought. I smiled to myself.  
One thing bothers me though. I'll be using Rinto. I kind of feel bad for him. Maybe I'll go after I meet with him and get the chance to explain everything. Tonight I'll just focus on which door this key unlocks.

I checked this whole house! This key doesn't unlock any of the doors! Well, I checked all of the doors except the one to the cellar. So it unlocks the door to the cellar

No, I can't be sure yet. If it does, that means that my father did lie to me. He seemed so angry when I questioned him about the cellar key though. Does that mean him keeps something down there he doesn't want others to see? Well, I'm about to find out.

I slowly walked closer and closer to the cellar. I stared at the door for a moment and got a strange feeling. Something was pulling me closer to the cellar. Closer to the truth.

I put the key to the lock. It fits.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I unlocked the cellar door. Instantly, a cold wind blew into my face sending chills up my spine.  
I took a few steps down the stairs and felt the rough cold cement against the bottom of my feet. The closer I got, the stronger the feeling I had inside me grew. Then, I stopped in complete shock.

Tied in chains was a boy around the same age as me. But I've seen this boy somewhere before. Just then all my past memories that had long ago been forgotten rushed back into me.

* * *

**"Len?"**

* * *

What do you guys think? :D  
Two days ago I just randomly got this idea in my head at like 11 at night so I snuck on my cell phone and started writing.  
I stayed up until midnight finishing most of it and then they next day I finished it during class (I was hiding my cell was under my desk).  
When I get an idea I have to write it down before I forget. I have really bad memory, lol.  
Review please! ^w^  
X's & O's Yuzu


	2. Chapter 2: Together Forever?

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 2: Together Forever?

* * *

**"Len?"**

* * *

I can't believe it. This is crazy! I thought Len died in a car accident years ago! Why is he in my father's cellar?

I took a deep breath as I tried to understand why Len is here in chains.

He had shackles on both his wrists and ankles. He was obviously alive which would have been impossible if he really did die years ago. So what happened? He looks like the life had been drained out of him. The deep blue that his eyes once were is now a faded murky grayish blue. His skin is extremely pale and he has dark bags under his eyes. There's no meat on his bones. What did my father do to him?

Len slowly shifted his eyes toward me. He just stared at me. He didn't smile or frown or anything. It's like he's looking right through me.

"Len, it's me. It's Rin," I said as softly as I could. I tried to smile at him, but I just couldn't seeing him in the state he was in.

"Rin?" Len said weakly and showed a faint smile on his face though his eyes were still dead.

Then I shocked both myself and him by suddenly jumping on him, hugging him tightly but carefully. I felt like he would break to pieces if I were to hug him too roughly. I haven't heard his voice in so long!

"Len, what are you doing down here?" I asked, extremely worried for him.

"I-" Len began.

"That's right, Neru. Everything is going according to plan. I didn't even have to suggest him. She just choose him. They really do look similar don't they?"

"Oh no, it's my father!" I panicked and hid under a bunch of rags lying on the ground.

"Len. Are you ready to talk yet?" Father asked Len, giving him a disgusted look.

Now that I think about it. Who is Neru? I've overheard father on the phone with her a lot lately.

Len didn't answer so father grabbed him by his collar and spit in his face.

"Answer me, god dammit!" He threw Len to the floor and began beating him.

What does he think he's doing? When I was just about to jump out and help Len, Len gave me a look. Ever since we were little we were able to understand each other and have conversations by just looking at each other. The face he was making said, "Stay hidden." But why? Why is Len trying to help ME in this situation? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

I was about to come out again but he gave me another look saying, "Please, I'm worried about you." But I'm worried about you too!

I was getting frustrated.

Father gave Len a final blow causing Len to cough up blood and left. As soon as he left I ran straight to Len.

"Len, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Those dead eyes came back.

"No you're not, you're bleeding."

"I'm used to it."

"How could anyone ever be used to this?" I asked, deeply concerned.

"You should probably get going now. Your father might notice you missing." He wouldn't even look at me, why?

"Len," I placed my hand over his and his face became red instantly.

"What?" He asked, trying even harder not to look at me. I giggled, he's just the same as always.

"I missed you." My cheeks became rosy as I heard the words that came out of my mouth. Len's hand tightened around mine and he turned to look me in my eyes. His eyes were that deep blue that I missed so much.

"I missed you too. I never stopped thinking about you, Rin." His words seemed to flow so easily off his lips but they were so hard for me to take in.

He never stopped thinking about me?

I began to blush feverishly. But I forgot about him. I'm so terrible. But I'm not lying, as soon as I saw him, I felt a rush. Just being in the same room as him made me feel complete and I had been longing for this feeling ever since I thought Len died. The memories of his funeral that I had been suppressing all came back to me and I felt tears falling from my eyes.

"Len, I thought you were dead," I whimpered, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Len pulled me into a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry I left you," he whispered into my ear.

We sat there for awhile, in each other's arms. Our heartbeats became in sync with each other's. I missed this feeling.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I forgive you, but you can't ever leave me again and I promise to never leave you," I said hugging him tighter.

I felt his face get hot against my cheek and giggled.

"Then let's fulfill all of our promises together... Including the ones from our childhood." It was my turn to get hot. I know my face must have been glowing red.

"Our promises from our childhood?"

"We'll get married and spend the rest of our lives together." Our embrace grew tighter as he said those words.

"It's a promise then." I pulled away from our hug and got up to leave. "I'll visit you tomorrow," I said walking up the stairs.

"I love you." As soon as I heard those words I ran back and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek and hoped that his moment would never end and I didn't have to leave.

He softly kissed my forehead and told me again that he loved me. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

* * *

"Rin."

"Hm?"

"It's morning, you should get back before your father freaks out."

"Can't I just stay here forever?"

"In a cellar?"

"I said I'd never leave you." I started pouting.

"Rin, you have too. I don't want your father to hurt you."

"Then let's run away together!"

"Of course we'll do that... Just, not now."

"Fine, I'll see you later." I got up to leave and Len's hand came up and pulled me into another hug.

"I love you." Then he let go.

"I love you too," I said, still pouting. He chuckled.

* * *

"Rin, there you are," father said.

"Hello father." I hate his eyes. They're looking down on me again.

"I was looking for you." I panicked for a second. Did he notice I was in the cellar?

"Why? Do you need something?"

"It's about Kagamine Rinto." Oh no, I completely forgot about him. What do I do?

"Mr. Kagamine? What about him?"

"The marriage meeting has been arranged for tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon? Why so soon?" Okay, now I was freaking out. How can Len and I get out of here by then?

"If it were up to me it would be today. Don't think you can find a way out of not going."

"Yes father." I need to talk to Len. What will I do? Do I really have to go? I rushed to my room.

* * *

"Hello? Hello Neru. Yes, of course. Don't worry. She doesn't even know about Len. She will do exactly as I say. I said for you not to worry. I will take care of everything. **Rin will marry Rinto and Len will be disposed of.**"

* * *

Oh damn.  
Rin's father just give off an evil aura, doesn't he?  
I'm making all this up as I go, I don't even know who Neru is yet, lol.  
Or do I?  
Please tell me what you thought of this chapter honestly.  
I'm not that easy to offend, lol.  
Now I'm gonna get back to playing my guitar.  
X's & O's Yuzu


	3. Chapter 3: Gold & Silver

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 3: Gold & Silver

* * *

"Hello? Hello Neru. Yes, of course. Don't worry. She doesn't even know about Len. She will do exactly as I say. I said for you not to worry. I will take care of everything. **Rin will marry Rinto and Len will be disposed of.**"

* * *

"Len!" I cried as I ran down into the cellar where he was waiting for me. I jumped into his arms needing support.

"R-Rin? What's wrong?" Len asked me, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I have an arranged marriage meeting tomorrow. I don't want to go, Len. I want to stay with you forever." I said through the tears. "I love you."

Lens soft arms tightened around me.

"I love you too, Rin. I love you more then anything." He whispered into my ear.

"What should I do?"

"Rin, I think you should go." Len said with a pained look on his face.

"But-"

"There is no way we can escape before tomorrow. I'm sorry, Rin. But it's not like you're marrying him. You're only going to meet him." He brought his hand up to my cheek. "Don't worry. I'd never let anything happen to you." I felt his caring lips touch my cheek and blushed.

"Len, I'm still worried... My father really wants a male heir and he always gets what he wants. The only thing he won't do is bring shame to the company. That's why he can't have a heir of his own with a different woman."

"Who's this guy you're meeting up with anyways?"

"Kagamine Rinto. Now that I think about it Len, you and him look really similar." Len's face went pale.

"Len? Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Rin, we need to escape now."

"What? Didn't you just say you wanted me to meet him?"

"Yeah, but I change my mind. We don't have much time." I don't know what he's so worked up about but I trust him.

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

I snuck into my father's study while he was away on business. Len told me where the entrance key is. I wonder how he knows where it is. One is on a necklace father always wearing and the other is in a book. But why?

I found it! The book says Silver Kagamine Industries. Isn't father's company Gold Kagamine Industries? Oh, wait! This is the company that belongs to Kagamine Rinto! What is it doing here?

I opened the book and a gold key hit the floor. When I went to pick it up a silver one fell.

Huh? Len said that the key was gold but why is there also a silver one here? I'll take it just in case.

"RIN!" I just left the study and I'm already in trouble. I turned to face my father's cold stare.

"Y-yes, father?"

"What were you doing in my study?" He asked, his voice as stern as ever.

"Y-you see, I was looking for that file of Mr. Kagamine. I wanted to learn more about him before the meeting." My voice got smaller as I spoke. He's looking through me again. I hate this feeling.

"If that's what you were looking for here." He handed the file to me. Looking slightly pleased but then again disgusted. Father was never pleased with anything.

"I'm back Len," I called.

"Rin, hurry." The look of importance was on his face. He was genuinely worried about the arranged marriage meeting.

"Wait, Len. How will you get out of those chains?"

"There is a saw over there."

"You want me to saw it off?"

"Yes, hurry. We don't have much time."

As soon as Len was freed from his shackles he grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the door.

"Len, slow down!" I said, panting. I wasn't much of a runner.

"Come on! We're almost there!" We ran down corridor after corridor until we finally reached the enormous entrance. It was gold encrusted like everything else in this house. We smiled to each other.

"We can finally leave this place!" I shouted.

"And be together forever," Len said as he intertwined his fingers in mine. My face became hot and I knew I was blushing but I wasn't the only one. Len looked redder than a tomato!

"You're so cute!" I exclaimed jumping into his warm embrace.

"S-shut up." He stuttered looking away. Was he always this adorable?

"Len."

"Hm?" Len turned around to face me when I pulled myself up onto my toes. Inching closer and closer to his face. Our faces completely flushed as our erratic heart beats seemed to fight over who could be louder. I snaked my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer, his hands on my waist. His lips... I wonder what they taste like... I thought shutting my eyes.

* * *

"Len?" That ugly voice... I know who it belongs to. I opened my eyes and turned to face** my father**.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short

FORGIVE ME!

I just wanted to put something up since my other story was updated and it didn't seem fair

Still making things up as I go

Still have no clue who Neru is~

What is Len and Rinto's connection anyway?

Exactly what is it that Rin's father want from Len?

How did Len and Rin even know eachother when they were little if Rin was never allowed outside?

So many questions, so little time~

Welp, R&R

X's & O's Yuzu


	4. Chapter 4: Akita Neru

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 4: Akita Neru

* * *

"Len?!" That ugly voice... I know who it belongs too. I opened my eyes and turned to face **my father**.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He walked up to Len, punched his face and threw him to the ground.

"Len!" Why did father have to catch us? Why now?

Father walked over to Len and pulled him to his knees by his hair.

"Don't you touch that_ thing_. It's already been promised to Rinto." He smiled. "Wouldn't want you to spoil it before Rinto gets the chance too." This is the first time I've ever seen him smile and now I wish I hadn't. His smile is rotten and distorted, just like his voice.

"Thing, it! You talk like she's an object!"

"Oh, so you do have a voice," father laughed. "Interesting! Now you can tell me what I want to know!"

"I don't know anything!" Father dropped him and pressed the bottom of his shoe to Len's face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your voice is full of lies. I hate lies." Then he kicked him to the other side of the room.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled, jumping in front of Len's body and blocking father's path.

He didn't even hesitate to kick me across the floor.

"Rin!" Father's foot stomped down on Len's back.

"When are you going to tell me? I'm not a very patient man, you know." He whispered into Len's ear.

"I don't know anything."

"Fine." He walked away from Len and grabbed me by my hair.

"Rin!"

"I wonder what I should do to Rin to make you talk." Father pulled me up to my feet and threw me to the wall.

"RIN!"

"Well?"

"I said I don't know." Father began to step on me and kick me repeatedly. Len jumped on his back from behind and tried to pulled him away from me, but he ended up getting elbowed in his stomach instead.

"Leave her alone!" Len cried. "She didn't do anything!"

"That's right. She didn't do anything and neither did you. Now tell me." He pulled me to my knees and pulled his arm back ready to punch me.

"Okay." Father lowered his fist. "Okay, I'll tell you."

"Don't..." Was all I could say. I was so out of breath and it hurt to breathe.

"The-" I cut Len off. I couldn't bare to have him lose what he was protecting all this time just because I couldn't defend myself.

"Don't! I don't know what all of this is about but... It's important to you right? You put up with so much just to keep it a secret so please... Don't give up..."

"Impudent child! Don't interrupt!" He gave me one of his cold glares sending shivers down my spine. "Now Len, continue." Father had all of his attention focused on Len and I took this chance. Len nodded at me, seeing the look in my eyes, he knew what I was planning. I grabbed the nearest vase and shattered it against father's head.

He fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere. I stared in horror.

"I-I... Why did I?"

"Rin! Come, we have to leave." I looked at him, still unable to move. Even if he was wrong, even if he was a jerk, he was still my father. How could I? To my own father?

Len came over to me and gave me a comforting hug. He patted my head trying to calm me down.

"Len, I-" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Shhhh, it's okay. You're okay. It couldn't be avoided," he whispered softly into my ear. "The medics will take care of everything. He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"O-okay," I whispered, gratefully returning the hug.

"Let's go." He took my hand and pulled me towards the entrance.

I gave him the gold key and as he opened the door, I finally saw what the outside world looked like through my own eyes. It was beautiful. Lush grass and bright flowers were everywhere and the cloudless sky was painted with the most amazing blue I'd ever seen. The stars shone so radiantly and the moon completed the sky. Len and me ran as fast as we could, taking in the beautiful world outside along the way. We're finally free!

Finally reaching the gate, stood a girl with long blond hair in a single ponytail. She silently looked up at us, glaring coldly. Who is this girl? And what does she want with us? She quickly walked up to us and smiled that smile father uses. It sent shivers down my spine.

"The name's Neru. Akita Neru." Then her eyes flickered at something behind me and everything went black. The last thing I remembered was a sharp pain at the back of my head and that evil smile turning into darkness.

* * *

**"Akita... Neru..."**

* * *

Seems these chapters just keep getting shorter. I'll try to make it up to you guys next chap.

Thanks for the review, emoHippy1 , but writing stories is more fun for me if I make things up as I go. Instead of writing it, it makes me feel like I'm reading it if you kno what I mean. If you want we can talk bout the storyline I've come up with so far. :)

Anyways I gotta get to work on my other fanfic, A Cruel Romance; Rin X Len. If you haven't already, please give it a read! If you're okay with twincest that is. R & R!

X's & O's Yuzu


	5. Chapter 5: Poison

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 5: Poison

* * *

**"Akita... Neru..."**

* * *

I woke up with my head aching in every possible way. I was in a room that looked like it was out of some old sci fi movie. The walls were made of steel and there were wires everywhere. I tried to get up only to find out I was tied down to what looked like a hospital bed.

Where am I? And where is Len?

"Oh, so you're finally awake." When I looked up I saw that woman, Neru.

"Where's Len?" I asked coldly.

"He's in the basement. I wouldn't want him to run away now would I," she smiled.

"Why are you and my father so interested in Len?"

"Why would you think that?" she asked, feigning surprise.

"I may be sheltered, but I'm not stupid."

She laughed, "Well, if you don't want to see that imbecile who sheltered you from the world again, all you have to do is ask."

"What?"

"I'm only joking, I'm making sure you never see him again. He needs you for an investment with the Silver Kagamines Industries and without you he is just some rich oldie without a heir."

"Weren't you and my father working together?"

"He may have thought that, but I was merely using him, just like he was using you. I gave him a ransom for you and if he decides to pay it, I'll just give him a clone. One designed to be unable to bear children that is," she laughed.

"Why?"

"Just so that old man dies without a heir. All his money would go to your clone and it'll bring it to me."

"What does Len have to do with all this?"

"I think I told you enough already. Here," she handed me a tray full of food and untied me from the bed. "By the way, it's impossible to leave this room without my fingerprints. Bye now." Neru walked over to her computer, put on headphones and began typing.

None of this makes any sense to me.

Neru let me go see Len. I ran down the spiraling staircase. I missed him so much!

"Len!" I called out.

"Rin?" Len jumped up and embraced me. I blushed a little then returned the hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Our hug kept tightening little by little.

"Right after we escape, we get locked up again," he laughed, "How are we gonna escape this time?"

"It's kind of impossible," I sighed. "We can only open doors with her fingerprints."

"What?"

"Yeah."

It's been two weeks since we've been captured. My clone has already fallen in the hands of my father. Everyday Neru comes down into the basement to try and get whatever this secret is from Len. She treats us a lot nicer then father does though. She brings us food and water and lets us sleep where we want.

"Here." Neru handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I took a sip and suddenly felt weak. My body crashed down onto the cold hard floor. I can't move. I tried to speak, but I couldn't even open my mouth. Neru stood over me with a twisted smile on her face.

"Rin!" Len screamed, his voice full of worry. He ran over to me and held me. "What did you do to her?!" His dark eyes pierced Neru as she just stood there laughing a villainous laugh.

"Don't worry, there's an antidote, but if you don't give it to her soon, I can't say that she'll be okay." There was poison in my water?

"Why?" Len looked as if he was ready to cry.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll give you the antidote." Neru's voice sounded just like father's ice cold voice. I hate it.

"I-I," Len bit his lip and started to tear up.

"Well? What do you choose? The love of your life? Or to keep your father's fortunes hidden." His father's fortunes? My vision started to blur. I knew Len was holding me, but I couldn't feel him, I couldn't feel anything...

"Shut up!" My ears are ringing. It hurts.

"Honor or love? Family or Rin? Promises or her?" Just then I felt a sharp pain enter my head and my eyes shot open. I felt something like pricks and needles in my throat. The pain was unbearable. Enough for me to curl up and claw at my own throat.

"Rin!" My hands became soaked in blood, but even though I was bleeding I couldn't feel a thing. Len tried to stop my hand, but I just slapped it away. His eyes were full of hurt and sorrow. "Okay... I'll tell you..."

"It's about time." She smiled a smile that made me want to break a vase on the back of her skull.

"There is a small shed behind the Silver Kagamine Industries mansion. Everything is in there... everything." Len looked down and stared into my eyes taking in all the pain I was in. "The only way in is to use a silver key from inside the Gold Kagamine Industries. It should be somewhere in Rin's father's private study."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Here." She threw the antidote and left as the antidote's glass flask crashed open and the liquid spilled all over the floor.

"No!" Len clawed at the small puddle before punching the ground in frustration. His tear filled eyes turned to meet mine. "What do I do?" He pulled me closer to him. He's trembling. "What do I do?!"

The pain was unending. Before I knew it, my entire body felt like it was on fire. I tried to scratch my skin from my pain filled body. Len stopped me by hugging me tighter.

"Rin..." He spotted a small drop of water on my lips. "If you have to go, I'll meet you in heaven." He licked my lips and slowly opened my mouth with his own. I felt a tinge of life in my mouth, while the rest of my body felt dead.

Len lost all his strength and hit the ground. The pain came slowly, but as soon as it hit he slammed the steel ground causing a dent.

"This.. pain... is what... you were... feeling..." He forced himself to crawl over to the door. After a few short breaths he began to pound at the door.

The poison seemed to make him stronger and every time he moved I know he felt a wave of pain. The door came down and he tried to reach for me to bring me over, but he collapsed. That same feeling of life he gave me earlier had spread through the rest of my body. It gave me enough endurance to be able to crawl over to him.

* * *

**"Len... we can... still... make it..."** I managed to say between small gasps of air.

* * *

I got a reader's block while writing this =_= Took me forever to get over it

emoHippy1: Lol! Why? Poor wasted coffee

Welp, byebyes

X's & O's Yuzu


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 6: The Past

* * *

**"Len... we can... still... make it..."** I managed to say between small gasps of air.

* * *

Len slowly pushed himself off of the ground and glanced around the room.

"Come on, Rin," said Len. I could hear him a little but I just couldn't move. Everything was in a faded blur. Len got up and looked around.

"There has to be something!" he shouted before he grabbed his head and caught himself as he stumbled over. Len found a table with a flask with something green inside. It had tape on it and on the tape was written antidote. Next thing I knew, my sight cleared up and I felt like I just woke up. I saw Len drinking what's left of the antidote. I was fine until I noticed my neck was bleeding. Then, a shock of considerable pain hit me.

"Rin, I found gloves with her fingerprints on it. Let's get out of here." He tried to smile, but the pain was too great. I could tell it was taking longer for the antidote to take an effect on him. That's probably because I was bleeding some of the poison out. I got up and Len opened the exit door. It took a good five minutes before we finally reached the outside world. It was just as beautiful as last time but this was no time to take in the scenery.

"Damn it! Neru's heading to the Silver Kagamine industries!" Len shouted, making himself feel dizzy.

"Actually, didn't you say she had to go get the silver key from the _Gold Kagamine Industries _first?"

"Oh yeah, you're right." I shoved my fist down my pocket and revealed a silver key.

"Where did you get that?" Len asked in surprise.

"I got it from that book you told me to take the gold key from."

"We need to get away from here. Soon enough she'll find out that you have the key and she'll come looking for us," Len warned. His face was stained with the colors of the sun slipping below the earth.

"Get away where... There's a huge fence that circles this entire area. It seems difficult too climb, it's too tall, and it's even electrified. Not to mention we're in the middle of nowhere without food and water..." Rin pointed out, doubtfully.

"There has to be a way out of here..." thought Len.

* * *

- flashback -

* * *

- Len's POV -

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Papa rushed me up stairs and under my bed to hide. I don't know why he looked so worried, but I did what he asked.

"Leon, it's Oliver." My dad quickly rushed to the door and opened it nervously.

"Brother, come on in." Oliver pushed past Leon as he entered the house.

"I suppose you know why I'm here." Oliver said briefly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Didn't you come here just to visit me?"

"Don't play dumb. You know, don't you? You know about everything." Oliver said, his rage building up inside.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked tentatively.

"Father and mother told you this, but not me. What were they hiding that they couldn't tell their eldest son? But they tell you? My younger brother?" Oliver's voice started to shake in anger.

"Calm down," Leon suggested.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Oliver snapped, "They even split my birth right with you. The Kagamine Industries is rightfully mine!"

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know why you're here..." said Leon nervously.

"I'm here to collect my money!" yelled Oliver.

"What money? I owe you nothing!" exclaimed Leon.

"Oh you owe me a lot of things little brother... Money, power, recognition, an eye! You built your industry on my land. You need to pay the money!"

Leon shot Oliver a look of sympathy and Oliver quickly returned it with a look of disgust. I was still under the bed, sweating. Not knowing what was going to happen. This was getting intense...

"You know none of that was my fault. It was out of my control-"

"Out of your control!? You have the power to say no! You didn't have to do as mother and father said! You could have left the whole industry and the rest of my birth rights to me! You didn't have to play in the woods that day! You are the reason I am missing an eye and I will never get it back..." Oliver shouted bitterly. "I'll be back tomorrow to collect my money and everything else you owe me." He left and slammed the door behind him.

All I heard was the fight going silent and a door slamming. Then, I heard footsteps coming upstairs towards my bed. I held my breath and closed my eyes as tight as I could. I was terrified. Papa leaned down next to me and told me to stop hiding. He put his hands to my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Len, are you okay?" He asked me, his voice full of worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay, papa? You look tired."

"As long as you are then I am too." Papa pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what was bothering him so much. I hugged him back regardless. It must have been a fight with Uncle Oliver. Maybe Rin will know what's going on.

The next day was a normal Wednesday. That is until Uncle Oliver came back. That was when it happened. My life changed forever that day.

I was eating cereal and papa was in his study again. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front door. Papa was about to open the door when a swat team came barging in. He did the emergency signal that we made up together. That meant to hide until he came to get me and no matter what, don't make a sound. I left my things at the table and ran to the best possible hiding place I could think of, the elevator shaft. Then Oliver walked in.

"You owe me money, Leon."

"I know you aren't here for money, Oliver," Leon pointed out.

"I guess I underestimated you, little brother. You're not as dumb as you look after all," Oliver said with a smirk. "Well then, what is it? What's the big secret?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I never will."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to get the answer out of your precious boy."

"Good luck finding him. Me and my son have practiced for a situation like this. Shouldn't you be with your daughter?"

"She's not important. Unless she is bearing my heir of the Gold Kagamine Industries when I'm gone, but I taught her discipline unlike your rotten boy.

"Don't talk about my son that way. I raised him fine." Leon tried to suppress his anger, but Oliver was getting to him with all this foul talk of his only child.

"Guards, watch this man. Don't let him out of your sight. Sit still while I go find your son, or on second thought..." Oliver smiled. He took a gun from a soldier.

**BAM!**

"Ah fuck!" Leon shrieked. Oliver shot him in his leg. Leon grabbed his knee as blood began to ooze out.

"Come out boy or your father _will_ die!" I was shocked speechless. What do I do? I was beginning to sweat and it was dark. My father will be shot and killed if I don't come out! I was usually cool and calm, but now I'm completely powerless. I peaked through a crack in the wall and saw a gun pointed to my father. I just now realized how horrible a person I am because even though my father is brave enough to protect the secret up till now, I had no guts. I'm too selfish too go out there and help. I'm too weak and I don't want to die. Just then, a tall buff man walked in. He was wearing a military uniform, like a general.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" He spit onto the floor.

"Sir, we were told that this man is the only person who knows how to enter a tunnel passway which holds nuclear weapons. He won't confess the location," a soldier nervously said

"Nuclear weapons!? I should have been notified about this! What have you asses been doing all day!? You should have called me over right away to deal with this bastard! Search the house NOW!" The general yelled.

"Sir, yes, sir!" shouted the soldiers in unison.

"Which one of you assholes called me AL?!"

"Uh, me sir, but isn't that your na-"

"Shut up and give me 20!"

I remember that tall general guy. I think his name was "Big Al".

Big Al walked over to my father who was clutching his bleeding knee.

"So, this little man is Leon." The general grabbed my father's neck and lifted him into the air. Then smashed him into the nearby wall. My fathers spit out blood onto the floor.

"Don't be too harsh, he's still my brother," Oliver warned trying not to seem worried.

"Tell us where it is," commanded the general.

"No!" shouted Leon while choking and trying to remove Big Al's hand from his neck.

The general threw him onto the ground and said, "What a shame."

Then, he shot my father. I was really speechless this time. I couldn't handle it... I came so close to breaking my promise to stay quiet and running at the cruel man.

"The man's still breathing," Big Al pointed out.

"I'll take care of him, get the kid," Oliver said. He walked towards Leon.

"You make me sick," Leon said with a wavering voice. Just then, Oliver took out a small knife and twisted it into Leon's chest before he leaned down and whispered in my father's ear.

* * *

**"You better hope your 6 year old found himself a good hiding spot."** Oliver let Leon's body go limp and as soon as he stopped supporting it, Leon's body hit the cold hard ground.

* * *

Hope ya liked it :)

Got my lil bro bro to help me out in this chapt

TheSapphireRose: Thank you :D

KimmyG15: Just updated lol :)

X's & O's Yuzu


	7. Chapter 7: The General

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 7: The General

* * *

**"You better hope your 6 year old found himself a good hiding spot."** Oliver let Leon's body go limp and as soon as he stopped supporting it, Leon's body hit the cold hard ground.

* * *

Big Al looked around the room. I knew he would find me. His troops were everywhere. I was stuck in the elevator shaft unless I wanted to be spotted.

"Find the kid and bring him to me! Make sure not to kill him!" Big Al commanded. I was staring at a troop through the crack when suddenly, he turned around and looked straight towards me. I jumped out of his line of sight behind the wall in the shaft.

"Hey! I think I saw something in the shaft!" called the troop. Some other soldiers followed him to the shaft entrance. They looked inside...

"There's nothing here," said one of the other troops.

"You retard!" yelled another troop.

"I swear I saw something!" said the first troop as they went back to searching. Luckily, I had already started climbing one of the ropes in the shaft when I heard them coming. I was struggling to pull myself up. Finally making it to an exit, I jumped out and pulled myself onto the second floor. That's when I realized the only way out of the building is through them. While I was thinking of a way out, a soldier came upstairs and spotted me.

"I found him!" the soldier shouted down to the others.

He ran after me while I sprinted to the third floor. He was followed by the rest of the troops. They looked like a pack of wild boars chasing after the only meal they've seen in days. I kept running up staircase after staircase until I got to the roof. Now I was cornered and there was nowhere to run besides through them. In a desperate need for escape I (A/N: GREW WINGS AND FLEW OVER THE RAINBOW TO MEET CHARLIE THE UNICORN AND THOSE COLORFUL UNICORN BITCHES THAT STOLE HIS LIVER! Sorry, I had to... writer's block. xD) quickly glanced behind me. I'd rather jump off of this building then be caught by papa's murders! My feet moved before I even gave it a second thought and threw me through the air and off the roof. I fell backwards and screwed my eyes shut, accepting my death. I eventually fell into a tree and fell onto the ground after hitting two branches on the way down. I had a branch stabbed into my leg, but by then I was unconscious. I woke up in a cellar with chains constricting me and a dark pair of eyes following my every move. An evil grin with a familiar yet unknown face. No, not unknown. I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit that this man was the one who killed my papa. That Uncle Oliver was capable of doing something like that. Every day, every night, that man haunted my very existence. Day in and day out, I was beat and tormented for something I did not know. I never got the chance to learn of my family's secret, but I pretended I did. I wanted this. The punishment was for what I did to papa. I was the reason for his death. I am his murderer. Years after I met with Rin Kagamine again. Like a candle brought into a dark room, she became the light to chase away my darkness. I learned to laugh again. She showed me I still have something to live for. I live for her and to continue my father's wish. To make her happy and to protect papa's secret is what I want so I don't care what pain I have to go through. I will make everything okay again.

* * *

- flashback end -

* * *

- Rin's POV -

* * *

"Rin"

"Yes?" I turned my gaze from the high gates to meet Len's determined blue eyes.

"I think I know a place to go."

"Where?" I asked, worrying a lot less.

"There is a tunnel here somewhere. We just have to find it."

"A tunnel?" I wasn't going to ask how he knew that. It wasn't important. What was important was my trust in him. Len walked towards the Gold Kagamine Industries. I knew he had no clue where it was but we didn't have time to talk. We walked around the Industries' grounds searching for a clue.

"Yeah. We have to find a map or at least some clues to find the entrance to the tunnel and we won't find any out here," Len said. You already have the answer. Len remembered what Leon had said to Oliver before his death. (A/N: refer to last chapter) "I think what we're looking for is in the Gold Kagamine Industries."

"Then we'll need a plan..." I already had one in mind. "Since my clone lives here I can just walk in but you'll need a disguise."

"We can get one from a guard?" he suggested.

"Yeah, stay here. I'll lure one over. I walked out of behind the tree and in the guards line of sight. He quickly rushed over to me and began shouting.

"I thought you were inside! It's late, go to bed!" the guard commanded. Len picked up a branch from the floor and gave me a look so I knew what to do.

"Nice hat!" I smacked the guard's helmet off.

"That's it!" the guard yelled and grabbed me by my wrist. Little did he know a very pissed Len was ready to knock his head off with a stick. I watched him fall to the ground. Len got behind a bush while I looked away. When he got into the soldier's armor he grabbed my wrist and I followed along as we entered the building. Len tried to cover his face as we passed the other guards. When we got into the building we headed straight to the library. Len looked around the bookshelves while I kept a lookout for anyone who might come inside. Then I heard a calm voice.

"Who are you?" asked someone looking down at me from the stairs. She walked out of the shadows and revealed her face. She was... me? "Who are you?" she asked again after receiving no answer. Her eyes shone with curiosity.

"I am Rin," I answered, mouth agasp.

"But I'm Rin. I am, aren't I? Father says I am and Neru calls me Rin."

"That's because..." I trailed off. This girl, she wasn't at all what I expected her to be like. She may have been created by Neru but she didn't seem bad at all.

"That's because? What? What is it?" she asked, coming closer.

"Rin, what are you doing over there?" Len called out and started to walk over. He stopped midway. "That's... your clone right?" She tensed up.

"Clone?" the girl didn't quite understand what was going on. She looked terrified and confused. "Wait, I have to go ask father what is happening." In a panic she began to sprint.

"Stop!" I grabbed her wrist and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Don't call him. Please... don't." She seemed to relax a little.

"Okay..." I let go of her and apologized for grabbing her.

"Um... so father... isn't my father?"

"Yes."

"And I'm not Rin?"

"Yes." She didn't seem too upset but then a huge frown appeared on her face.

"So I'm not engaged to Rinto after all?"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about him anymore." I thought that would have calmed her nerves but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"I... No, it's nothing." She tore her eyes from mine and stared at the ground.

I began to explain everything to her. Who I was, who Len was, who Rinto was. The whole situation. Len continued to browse through shelf after shelf.

"Um... What do you think of getting a name of your own?" I was afraid I might have hurt her feelings. Apparently not. That's a relief.

"That sounds great." She smiled.

"Hm... What do you think you want your name to be then?" Rin asked.

"I like the sound of Lenka."

"I found it!" Len shouted, as if he won the lottery."Look right here!" Len pointed to somewhere in a large book. Len grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go!" Len seemed excited for some reason. Probably because he didn't want to be in this library any longer.

"Wait!" Lenka said. Len and I looked back. "Can I come with you?"

"Sorry..." Len said. I could tell Len felt bad for her and so did I. "It would be too difficult to bring three and you'll be in trouble if they find out you're gone."

"Okay... I understand." Len and I walked back outside and by then it was morning. Right in front of the Industries was a large gathering of soldiers. It was a meeting. The soldiers were in lines and they were all facing a general. I've never seen the general before. I glanced towards Len.

For some reason Len seemed angry.

"Big Al." Len said silently. A solemn glint showed in his eyes along with a burning fire.

"Hey you! Soldier, you're late!" The general yelled, looking towards us. I looked around. There weren't any soldiers over here. Then I remembered that Len was still wearing the soldiers uniform. "Soldier, get your ass over here!" The man began to walk over, a pissed look on his face. We're doomed. Len stood still with an obvious hatred radiating from him.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered in his ear, frantic. Now the tall man was standing in front of us.

"Get down and give me twenty!" the man commanded. "Didn't you hear me? I said-" He was cut by the death glare Len was gave him. It made him feel uneasy. Not quite knowing what else to do to maintain his superior position he ripped the helmet off of Len's head. He was ready to spit in Len's face when he realized this wasn't one of his soldiers. I stood there terrified. Suddenly the man started laughing.

"Well, well, well, you're all grown up now aren't you?" He laughed even more and quickly grabbed Len's neck.

"So, where is the entrance?" Len stared at the general with a disgusted look. I was worried. Len's face was getting red. The man then pushed aside Len and walked towards me.

"Who's this little girl? Your partner? " He faced Len again and looked around his body. He noticed the tip of a folded paper poke out of Len's pocket. No! Big Al immediately grabbed the paper out of his pocket. "Well, what's this?" I flinched. He unfolded it and discovered it was a page to a book. He gave off another laugh. "So now we know where it is. Which means we have no need for you any more boy. Since you basically gave us your father's secret, I'll tell you something." Big Al got on one knee so that his face was directly in front of Len's. "We burned your father's body just two days ago."

"You bastard!" Len broke into tears and swung at the general effortlessly aiming for his face. Not a single one of his punches landed. The man stood up and laughed. He laughed so hard he threw himself off balance and landed on the floor, still laughing.

"Guards, get this girl inside! And as for The boy, put him in the prison. We no longer have any need for him."

* * *

Seeing Len like this tore me apart. Frustration build up inside of me causing me to shake. My tightly clenched fists were ready to knock this guy's brains out but I knew I couldn't do it.** I can't do anything.**

* * *

Hope ya liked it!

Yo, my lil bro is a genius! :') Got it from me. I'm so proud!

Storm Skyress: It's cool :) Sorry it took so long. New semester and all.

X's & O's Yuzu


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

Love is Blind;Rin X Len

Chapter 8: Reunited

* * *

Seeing Len like this tore me apart. Frustration built up inside of me causing me to shake. My tightly clenched fists were ready to knock this guy's brains out but I knew I couldn't do it.** I can't do anything.**

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

_Plip...Plip..Plip...Ch! Ahhhhh! Rattle, clack..._The sounds of prison...

"Psst! Hey buddy, get up!" a deep voice grunted.

"Er...Huh?...What do you want?..." I asked, my eyes barely open. My white torn shirt was mud stained along with my rag-like brown shorts. I slowly pushed myself off of the dirt floor I had just slept on.

"Give me your leftover food. Come on, before the guards look!" the man whispered, his hands sticking through the bars that separated our cells, expecting me to hand over the food I had almost finished yesterday before I passed out. I stretched my arms straight into the air and straightened my body to stretch my aching muscles. Then I looked over towards the man.

"Back off man... This is my food.." I felt the cuts and scars on my back, reminding me of my whipping the day before. My mouth was dry; I haven't had water in hours and the fatigue was getting to me.

"Heh, you sure are one of those rotten little rich brats, aren't you? You and your blonde little girlfriend," the man mocked.

Csh!

I instantly grabbed the man's neck with my arm and pulled his head down to the side of mine.

"She's not my girlfriend," I spoke in his ear, pushing him back onto the dirt floor of his cell.

"Well, someone's grumpy" the man laughed, standing back up and dusting himself off with his hands. Now that I think about it, we are kind of kind of girlfriend and boyfriend. At least I think we're pretty close... Why haven't I asked her out yet? I'm so stupid! I wonder if she still likes me... It has been a really long time... looked towards the man.

"Hey, can you give me some advice?" I had a feeling I had a ridiculous looking face on right now, but I knew he would have atleast some advice.

"Sure, kid" the man said. His smile showed me he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Let's just say you and some girl had a close relationship and you kinda.." I looked over to this one guard, staring at us from the dirt floored hallway. "You kinda-"

"Just ask her out, kiddo," The man said, smiling. Damn it, I've been in prison for four- no five months and all I can think of is Rin... I hope she's okay.

A guard walked over towards our cells and shook the bars.

"Hey, quite down, you filthy dogs!" the guard yelled. He stood there staring at us as if we were rats until he noticed me giving him a death stare. When he was out of sight, I laid down onto the dirt of my cell and began to doze off. I lost track of time and had no clue where I was. I'm useless now to Oliver and Big Al...Neru too... They don't know that Rin has both keys, but when they find out...Hang in there Rin...

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

"Here, eat up," Neru threw a plate of food along with a bottle of water at my feet. I sat in front of her in a stone room, with a new iron door since Len beat the last one out of it's hinges.

"Is there poison in it?" I asked sarcastically.

"You don't trust me?" She laughed with an evil look, her normal look. "Here, taste this." She handed me a small glass tube of a clear liquid. We had eye contact for a moment. I couldn't tell if she was trying to kill me, or play with me. She always had an evil look on, as if she always had a secret plan.

"I'm not going to be your guinea pig," I pushed the small bottle away.

"Are you sure? I could always force it into you, there's a thing called injection." Her smile was making me angry, but she looked serious in a way. I took the bottle and drank the liquid that filled it. It tasted cold and plain. Water. I looked at her with an irritated face. It was just a test to see how much I trusted her. She's smarter than she looks.

"You should trust me more often," Neru laughed as she opened the iron door and began to leave.

"Neru," I asked with a serious tone. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at me with one side of her face. "You have a plan different from my father's, don't you." Her smile faded, turning more serious. This was the first time she looked that way. Her smile soon returned and she left the room, shutting the door behind her. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine. I thought about everything for a moment until I finished my food. I got up on my feet and stood there, facing the iron door. I wonder how much it hurt when Len broke down the door. My eyes were then directed to a golden keyhole in the door. I thought for a moment and then inspected my pocket.

"Come on... Please be there..." I whispered to myself. I finally felt a hard object, cold and shaped like some stick thing. I pulled out the keys, one silver and one gold. I returned the silver one to my pocket and put the gold one inside the keyhole. I turned it to one side and grabbed the latch. Then I pushed hard against the door, pushing it open. I returned the gold key to my pocket, being proud of my cleverness.

I inspected Neru's desk, opening drawers and searching for anything that would be helpful. Moving my hand threw the objects in the dark drawer, I placed it on something large and slowly pulled it out. The black surface of the gun was cold and hard. I immediately put the gun down onto the desk. I've never touched a gun before, and hadn't even thought of killing someone before. I slowly picked up the gun and slipped it into my other pocket. Len will know what to do with this and it is a good idea to make sure Neru doesn't have a gun.

I ran out of the underground base and into the large, white field. It was snowing. I was already freezing, but I needed to find Len. I saw them take Len off in the left dirt road behind the Gold Kagamine Industries. I ran and ran, my bare feet aching as they slapped the ice cold snow. So, I was going to sneak into the prison, find Len's cell, Len would tell me the guard with his cell key, I get it, free him, and we run off. A perfect plan. Hang in there Len...

Two guards stood in front of the prison gate, a rifle in their hands. Surrounding the prison grounds was a tall, electric fence. Okay, I need to sneak in without them noticing somehow. What should I d-

"Ah, screw this, I hate watching guard. Who's gonna break in?" one of the guards complained in a deep voice. I smiled evilly, hiding in a bush behind a tree. I had experience hiding and being sneaky from my games of hide and seek with Len when we were little.

"Hey, don't let Big Al hear you talking like that. He'll make your arms sore with push-ups," the other soldier warned.

"Fuck Big Al, I'm going to kill that man one day. I'm going to that kid's execution. What's his name, Len? Ha! I hated that boy," the first soldier laughed. He left his position and walked back into the prison.

"Hey, don't leave me here, wait up!" The second soldier followed behind. Those might have been the stupidest soldiers to have ever existed. Wait a second, they said something about Len's execution, what's going on? I cautiously left my bush and sneaked into the building. Thanks to signs, I found my way to the execution grounds.

The halls were clear from guards and prisoners. There must have been thousands of people attending the execution. I got lost in a crowd of prisoners for a minute, but found a good spot to see. The enormous crowd surrounded a short wooden staircase to a platform of wooden planks. There was a curved wooden structure there with blood splatter stains all over it and around it, seeming to fit a human's neck onto the curve. Not to forget the executioner, who stood on the platform with an ax in hand, waiting to chop someone's head off as if it were something he did all the time. He was wearing a black robe with a black hood covering his face. Next to him was a tall, muscular man in a general's uniform, Big Al.

The crowd suddenly began to move aside to make a clear pathway from the prison hall to the execution platform. Two guards walked out of the prison hall holding a blonde boy by the arms, slowly pushing him towards the platform. Len... My eyes became widened and I covered my mouth when I had a closer view of him. He had cuts and scars all over his body, and he was bruised all over, as if he had been beaten several times. Prisoners were yelling and shaking their fists at Len and some spit at him.

I couldn't do anything...again, I couldn't do anything. I'm not going to just stand here in a crowd and watch my-...I'm not going to watch Len get beheaded. I'm going to do something this time... But what!? Len started walking up the steps to the platform. I put my hand in my left pocket and held the gun tightly. The sun reflected off of the executioner's ax and blinded me for a second. Len was standing in front of the curved figure until a guard kicked him in the back of his knees. Len was on his knees when the executioner grabbed his head and pulled it over so that his neck lay on the curve. The man kept Len's head in position while Big Al began to talk.

"Well, well,well... Len Kagamine, age 15, son of Leon Kagamine, the owner of the Silver Kagamine Industries." Big Al knelt down in front of Len and held his chin up to force eye contact with him.

"I knew you ever since you were little. You were weak back then, now you're strong and tall. You've grown." Len stayed silent. Big Al chuckled. "So this is how you're going to die."

"I'm not going to die today, but the same cannot be said for you..." Len stared directly into Big Al's eyes with a death glare. Big Al's smile disappeared and was replaced with anger. He stood up.

"Kill this boy, now!" Big Al yelled, his face red. The executioner lifted his big axe into the air and kept it there. The sun was in the middle of the sky and the people started to chant hateful words. My eyes started to water, I need to do something now! The executioner swung his axe and I closed my eyes. All I heard was the sound of the blade stabbing into human flesh. I slowly opened my eyes to become speechless. The crowd grew quiet with astonishment. The executioner's ax was swung into Big Al's stomach. The executioner let go of the handle, leaving it stuck in Big Al's stomach, and took off his hood. It was a prisoner.

"What?.." Big Al said in surprise, falling onto his knees. The prisoner pulled Len back to his feet and they ran into the prison hall. The crowd went wild and the guards all came to help Big Al. I fought my way through the crowd and out into the prison hall. I ran to the gate and looked for Len, until an arm came from behind me and began choking me. I quickly grabbed the gun out of my pocket and shot the man in the leg. When he let go, I swung around and pointed the gun at him. It was the prisoner who helped Len.

"Hey! That's Rin!" Len shouted, walking out of behind a tree. Len ran towards me. "Are you okay!?" Len asked, his voice full of worry.

"What the fuck, man!? I'm bleeding here!" the prisoner said. Len looked over towards him.

"Oh yeah," Len said, as if he never noticed. "We need to get the map back." Len walked over to the now freed prisoner. "Can you walk?"

"Can you help?" the man asked. Len grabbed the man's arm and threw it over his back.

"Come on! We need to get our map back from Big Al's office." For some reason, I felt safe now, I was surrounded by friends. I began to smile. I hope we could find some time to relax for once. The freed prisoner gave a smile to Len. Len's right hand held the man's side to keep him standing and his left kept the man's arm in place, over his neck. After a few steps he dropped his left hand and slipped it over my right one. I automatically flinched, instantly regretting it.

"Hey, Rin?" Len asked; I looked towards him.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Len smiled. I smiled a little, but it was forced. I looked away and the smile died. It doesn't feel like it used too. What happened? Len noticed me looking away, stopped smiling, and let my hand drop.

We finally arrived at the military base, taking 13 minutes, but it felt like half an hour. We stopped by Neru's hideout to help heal Robert's wound. Oh yeah, we also found out that the prisoner's name was Robert. We became good friends, but we keep an eye on each other because we met under pretty bad circumstances.

"Okay, let me show you guys how real men break into a building," Robert walked over to the far side of the building and asked Len to help him out. I looked back towards the front door and grabbed the doorknob. I turned it and it surprisingly opened. I closed the door behind me and saw no one in sight, until one of the windows smashed open and Robert and Len crawled through. They both got up and noticed me.

"The door was unlocked," I said blankly.

"Oh..That works too..." Robert looked around the building. Len was already in the office, searching for the map. We soon caught up with him and the office was a mess. Len was tearing through drawers and papers.

"It's not here," Len got up and looked at all the papers on the floor. "I think Big Al has it.." Len was obviously frustrated. How are we going to get a map out of Big Al when we just swung an ax into him... This is too much...

"At least we found a map of the entire area, but it doesn't show the tunnel entrance," Len folded the map and slipped it into his pocket. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a gun?" Len looked at me with a confused face.

"Self defence?"

"Just try not to kill anyone," Len chuckled.

"Yeah..." Robert said, poking at the bandage that covered his wound.

"Okay, the hospital is at least half a mile away, we'll go there tomorrow. We need to rest," Len suggested. We left the military base and found shelter in a small destroyed home. It was the first time in a long time I slept under the stars.

When I awoke the next morning, I turned to see Len. He looked so peaceful. I reached out to him and slipped my hand in his. I missed him so much. I don't know why my love for him has faded, but I want it back. I want what we used to have back. Len shivered from the cold and unconsciously snuggled closer to me for warmth. I smiled genuinely at his sleeping face. When did we ever lose this? Len's eyelids flickered and he mumbled something inaudible.

".. I still love you," he stated quietly. Silent tears escaped his tightly closed eyes. "Don't you feel the same?" I brought my free hand up to cup his soft, tear-ridden cheek and used my thumb to rub small circles under his eye.

"I'm sorry," I apologized softly. What we had, it's gone. Why did my feelings ever change? Len's eyes slowly opened. His eyes were now overflowing.

"Rin?" His voice was shocked. I guess he was dreaming. He smiled sadly and brought his hand over mine. "I know you no longer feel the same way, but I'll do whatever it takes to earn your love back." I smiled back at him, but I didn't know if I could ever love him again. I was scared. Before, I was ready to stand up with him against the world, but now... Time has changed me. I feel strongly towards Len, but now... I'm scared. I'm such a coward. I don't want him to get hurt, so I need to distance myself. If he is no longer is in love with me, then when we get separated, it will hurt less for the both of us. Every single day, while we were apart, I repeated to myself over and over again in my mind, get over him. Do what's best for the both of you. You don't love him anymore. Who knew it would actually work?

Then, I was visited by Rinto. He told me that Lenka explained everything to him and he grew curious about me. I'm surprised Neru let him see me. She had to keep me hidden after all if she wanted her Lenka plan to go through. He started to see me more and more often. He was a gentleman, like Len. They were both sweet. I thought to myself, if I do marry him, father will be happy. Maybe he'll leave Len alone if I do. So then I started to tell myself all of Rinto's good points. That he can make me happy. That I can love him, that I do love him. And before I knew, I started to believe it. I want to love Len again, but I can't. And there's Rinto... I love him. That's what's right, that's what will be. Len needs to get over me. I opened my mouth to say so, but was interrupted by Robert.

"Hey Rin, how did you get out of Neru's base?" Robert asked. After pushing Len away and getting up, I grabbed the gold key out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"I think the gold key unlocks everything with a gold keyhole, which symbolizes Gold Kagamine territory. The iron door had a gold keyhole," I responded.

"Wait a second let me see that," Robert took the key and inspected something on it. "There's a weird symbol engraved in it."  
"Huh? What's going on?" Len walked over to Robert as they both tried to figure out if it were some hidden clue. I needed some fresh air so I strolled to the back of the building to be alone for a while. I wonder what Rinto's doing.

_Peuw!_

"What was that?" Len wondered curiously.

"This symbol doesn't make sense," Robert said, staring at it. I was about to walk back around the corner of the small building to meet up with the others when suddenly, I heard whispers. Huh? Then the floor suddenly began to melt and the sky turned hazy and red, as an eclipse appeared overhead. My feet were stuck inside the floor and I heard a woman's voice, Neru's voice.

"Give me the gun, Rin," her voice whispered. Neru appeared beside me. I clenched my fists and started shaking. What was going on? Where were the others? It hurt to breath, let alone move. I can't control my body. It's moving on it's own! I slowly moved my struggling hand into my pocket and pulled out the gun.

"Thank you," she whispered as I handed her the gun, my body shaking hard now. "Now the key." What was I doing!? I pulled the silver key out of my right pocket and handed it to Neru. "Good girl," What did she do to me!? She bent close so her mouth was at my ear.

* * *

**"Don't trust Len,"** she whispered into my ear, as she smiled evilly.

* * *

**s . otaku - Of course it's being continued. Sorry about the long wait.**

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver - Sorry for the long ass time without updates. Hope this makes up for it and I promise you that it will be updated again by next week.**

* * *

Love ya all. Please R&R.

X's & O's Yuzu


	9. Chapter 9: Code Black

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 9: Code Black

* * *

**"Don't trust Len," **she whispered into my ear, as she smiled evilly.

* * *

I started slapping around my neck. Something was on my neck, but I couldn't feel anything. It was like my sense of touch was gone.

"Rin!" Len yelled as he came around the corner with Robert. Len come towards us, but Neru instantly pointed the gun at my head, causing Len to stop in his tracks.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," she smiled cunningly. A wicked glint shone in her eyes. "Bye, love," she whispered into my ear. She slowly backed up until she was around the corner, out of sight. Once she was gone, Len and Robert quickly dashed towards me.

"Are you okay!?" Len raised his hand to meet my neck, when I flinched. I met his eyes, but turned away. He gave me a sad, dejected look and lowered it.

"Hey, Robert, come look at this," Len said with concern. Len slowly pulled a dart from my neck and showed it to him. "She was drugged."

"Rin?" he asked, indicating he was still waiting for a response. I opened my mouth, but before I could speak, I collapsed. "Rin!"

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "We need to get her somewhere safe," I said as I turned to meet Robert's eyes. They tried to stay in contact with mine, but they were constantly looking back at Rin's neck.

"Okay..." He looked back at her neck one more time, letting his gaze settle there. "What was in that dart?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know... All I know is that, whatever it was, it's not good..." Uncertainty leaked through my voice and worry overflowed my eyes.

"Yeah, we need to get her to the hospital, that way we can deal with Big Al and the map, and take care of Rin."

"I'm betting Oliver has wanted posters all over the place... We can't just stroll into the hospital, people will notice us." I lifted Rin with my arms and stood up.

"You're right, we need to be stealthy about this." Robert took the map and unfolded it. "Ok, the hospital is this way." Robert lead the way while I carried Rin.

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

I was laying on something soft, and comfortable. When I began to open my eyes, I found myself in a hospital room. I raised my hand into the air to find out that I had regained control of my body. I tried to sit up when a hand suddenly met my shoulder.

"You should rest some more," Len said, quietly. I shook my head and lowered myself back down.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. He looked concerned. How long has it really been?

"A day." I tried to jump up, that's not good. He pushed me back down. "Calm down."

"But-"

"Don't worry, they don't know where we are."

"How do you know that? Where are we? We've been here too long," I panicked.

"It's only been one day. Besides, Robert has a friend, who's a doctor. He snuck us in and right now he's taking care of us in here. There are patients and doctors in this hospital, crowding the hallways and making a lot of noise. It would be hard for Big Al to spot us or hear us and I doubt they would check this room."

"Why would he be able to spot us?" I asked, when it clicked. "Oh my god, Len, please tell me you didn't!" He nodded to confirm my suspicions. I can't believe he was dumb enough to take me to the same hospital as Big Al! Len obviously knew what I was thinking and saw the panic in my eyes because he placed his hand reassuringly on my back.

"Don't worry. I'm not as crazy as I seem." I gave him an "are-you-sure-about-that" look and he laughed a little. Len filled me in on where we were when a tall man in a white coat slowly entered the room with Robert. They noticed I awoke and began to walk to the bedside where Len was standing.

"Jin, please!? We need this information!" Robert asked.

"I can't! I'm so sorry, but I can't help you guys any more than I already have. They'll catch me, I know it! I have a wife and children, if Big Al finds out, he'll will shoot them!" The doctor said.

"Come on, Jin! We need you! You're our only hope! Your family could be in greater danger if Big Al helps Oliver find the secrets in the tunnel! Who knows what he could do!" Robert pried. Jin looked confused and frustrated.

"Fine," Jin finally gave in. "The general's room is on the seventh floor. He's resting from his healing injury in bed. His room is guarded by soldiers, and there's a doctor helping him heal. You're going to have to use the elevator located on the far east of the hospital to get there. Be careful though, the soldiers guarding his room are keeping people from being on that floor, so you can't hide in the crowd up there. Good luck." The doctor sighed a frustrated sigh.

"Thank you," Robert patted Jin on the back and smiled. "I'll try my best to keep you family safe, I promise."

"Thank you, I need to attend a small meeting now with some other doctors. I wish you the best of luck." Jin left the room, slowly closing the door behind him. Robert turned back towards us.

"Ok, so we need to go to the far east side of the hospital." Robert waited at the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Len asked as he helped me out of bed.

"Yeah," I replied. I'm pretty sure my anxiety snuck through my voice.

"Don't worry," Len said, trying to calm me. He held my hand in his.

"Guys, hurry up." Robert was opened the door. "He's in room #45. Jin told me he just finished having surgery so he's out cold. We need to hurry if we don't want him to wake up on us." All three of us left the room and headed east.

Getting there was rather easy, but we couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was going to happen. It was like walking on eggshells until we made it into the room that held Big Al. As soon as we shuffled in, Robert locked the door behind us. Len slowly walked over to Big Al.

"He's in a hospital gown," he whispered to me. I looked around the room and spotted Big Al's clothing on the counter and pointed it out to them. Len and Robert immediately searched the clothing for the map.

"You're wasting your time," Big Al whispered harshly, his eyes still closed. "There's no escape, my soldiers are already positioned at all the exits and will be here any second."

"Crap, what do we do now?" Len panicked.

"Code Black! Code Black! This is NOT a drill! I repeat this is a Code Black and this is NOT a drill! Evacuate all patients immediately! Code Black!"

"What?...Oh, I knew they were planning something like this... The sorry bastards," Big Al chuckled silently, coughing out unhealthy amounts of blood.

"What's going on Big Al?..." Len forcefully asked.

"Are you that sick and evil that you would kill us all!?" Robert exclaimed; his entire face pale and hands clammy.

"Even I'm not that sick, Robert. The soldiers-" Big Al coughed blood. "They...they did this on their own. I really did teach them well," he began to laugh hysterically. "My soldiers have rebelled against me, they just set a time bomb, most likely on all four corners of this hellhole. If you three don't get your asses out of here in two minutes seconds, you're all going to die."

"Now is not the time to go insane Big Al! Give us the map so we can get out of here!" Robert was fuming.

"I'll hand you the map once you take me with you out of this goddamn place," the general said, still laughing, but being cut off by coughing.

"What!?" Len complained.

"Len, now is not a good time to argue. Help me drag him out!" Robert called as he began to tear Big Al out of bed. I grabbed Big Al's clothing as Robert unlocked the door.

* * *

**"We're all going to end up in hell, whether we die here, or out there..." **Big Al laughed, as we were descending inside of the elevator.

* * *

Tell me: Do you guys like were this is going with the action? Or do you want more of the gushy romance back?

X's & O's Yuzu


	10. Chapter 10: Unpleasant Surprise

Love is Blind; Rin X Len

Chapter 10: Unpleasant Surprise

* * *

**"We're all going to end up in hell, whether we die here, or out there..."** Big Al laughed, as we were descending inside of the elevator.

* * *

Third Person's POV

* * *

Ding! The iron doors moved out of their way as they pushed through the hallway full with panicking people. We were slowed down by the weight of Big Al. Bomb after bomb blew the rooms up as we passed them. Len and Robert fell to their knees at the force of the explosion.

"Guys, hurry!" Rin yelled as she bent down beside Len. She pulled him onto his feet as Robert threw Big Al over his back. Just then another bomb blew them apart. Robert and Big Al fell to one side and Rin and Len to the other.

"Shit!" Len cursed. "We don't have time for this!"

"You guys go ahead. We'll time another way out," Robert called.

Rin and Len managed to pull themselves out of the hospital, two seconds later the building completely blew up, powerful enough to push them onto the ground. Bricks, dirt, and people were sent flying into the air, screaming for their lives in the fire and smoke. The smoke and the power of the explosion made their eyesight hazy before they blacked out.

"Ahhh! Help, somebody help me!" The screaming echoed in their minds.

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

I found myself laying on the ground where we fell unconscious. My eyes slowly began to open to see the bright blue sky, it's appearance ruined by the light smoke emitting from the rubble. I slowly looked to my right to see Rin laying next to me, still unconscious. That's when I heard a deep...familiar voice.

"So, did you just wake up?" asked Big Al, walking towards me and staring down at me, smiling.

"Big Al.." I said tiredly, slowly trying to sit up.

"Na ah ah!" Big Al smiled, forcefully pushing me back to my laying position before I could get up, with his boot on my chest. My eyes completely opened when suddenly he pulled a gun out of his pocket, pointing it down at my heart.

"Big Al, what are you doi-!" Bang! Everything went black at that instant.

"...These bodies smell worse than shit!"

"That's one of the reasons I think we don't get paid enough! Big Al, that son of a bitch!"

"He expects us to throw all these dead bodies into this pit every day, for such little money! Him and the savages he's in charge of, just because they're high rank, they think they can control all of us!" two different voices called nearby.

The horrible stench filled my nostrils and I quickly opened my eyes to see everything pitch black. I was stuck in a laying position with things stuffed both above and below me. Something on my face felt wet. The liquid trickled down my throat. Whatever this stench was, it surrounded me in a thick fog.

"Wha...what the hell? Where am I?!" I panicked when my eyes finally found focus in the darkness revealing a bloody foot in my face. I dragged my hands upwards and pushed the dead body off to the side to find more corpses from above falling down on me. I kept digging and digging up through bodies. I finally pushed my hands out of the mess and pulled myself out. On ground level, I backed away from the ditch filled to the brim with death, and looked around.

"Oh my god! He came back from the dead!" One of the military suited people yelled, quickly running away along with his partner.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered to myself, pushing myself off of the ground. I brought my hands into my line of vision, wondering how I was still alive. I thought I was shot dead...

"Dammit!" I shouted loudly. My eyes frantically swerved left and right finding nothing and nobody.

"Rin? Rin, are you there?! Robert, where are you?!"

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

"Rin, wake up," a familiar voice called. Before opening my eyes, I tried to raise my hands, but they were restrained by something. Realizing I was stuck in place got my eyes to jolt open in alert. I was laying on a cold, hard bed in a room.

"Where did you take me? What do you want from me?" I hissed towards the figure sitting before me.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you, not now atleast. I've got your food. If you don't wake up now, you wouldn't have been able to eat it later. A hungry hostage is a dead hostage," The woman made an evil smile. That, I could recognize... it was Neru.

"How would I know that you didn't poison it?" I asked.

"You wouldn't," she grinned, snickering before she leaned over the bed, uncuffing my hands, and turned to leave. The door shut behind her and the slam echoed around the room.

I recognized this room. I was in the Silver Kagamine Industries Mansion. The quiet was interrupted by the door being thrown open and Len storming in.

"Len, you came!" I shouted. For some reason he seemed confused when I said that.

"My name's Rinto. Sorry I'm not who you thought I was," he replied. I had a feeling he was, he seemed a little different.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I confused you for Len. How are you?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He chuckled. My face must have conveyed my confusion because he explained to me why he laughed.

"Sorry, it's just, you've just been kidnapped, yet you're asking me how I am," he expressed with an amused grin on my face.

"Eh, I got used to it," I replied and the grin on his face dropped.

"I'm sorry about that," he responded genuinely while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. In fact, never apologize again. You've been doing that a lot since you got in here and are kind of being a buzzkill," I ordered with a smile on her face.

"Oh sorry- I mean okay," Rinto spoke. I began eating the cold food that had been left for me by Neru.

The more we talked, the more I enjoyed our conversations and the time we spent together. It was okay for me to like him. It was right for me to like him. I kept telling myself this, but the guilt and dread wouldn't shake from my heart. It felt like vines full of thorns would constrict around my pulsing organ every time we shared a smile. I wasn't betraying Len, was I? No, I was following orders. Orders given by my father. Orders that I couldn't hope to disobey. I was never sworn to Len, but I was sworn to my father the day I was born.

"Rin?" Rinto spoke. He placed a gentle hand to my face, tilting up so my eyes would meet his.

"Yes?" I replied, a small smile on my face.

Instead of answering in words, he brought my face up to his. His lips brushed mine for barely a second before the door belonging to the room came crashing open. I was frozen in place. How was I suppose to react to this?

Rinto jumped off of me and turned toward the disturbance. His eyes widened in shock. My gaze followed his until it was met by sorrowful deep blue eyes.

"Len?" I managed.

The thorn cover vines, they were clenching and twisting. My throat grew dry, my eyes also wide, but instead of shock betrayed through them, it was guilt that filled them.

"Rin, I-" he started, before he was knocked out by a hateful guard that appeared from behind him.

My mouth opened to call out to him, but silence was the only thing that escaped my lips.

Shortly after, Neru walked in and ordered the guards to tie up both me and Len. She was questioned by Rinto, but she only had to bring up one hand to quiet him.

Before I knew it, a blindfold stole my vision from me and a cloth cut off my voice, not that I was able to use it. Ropes constricted my hands behind me, my feet together, and my back to a rough, wooden surface. It was most likely the back of a chair. The smell of repulsive gasoline filled my sensitive nostrils. I gagged at the stench.

A low chuckle vibrated near my left ear. It belonged to Neru. She poured a liquid over my body, soaking me. It clung to my skin as the outer layer slid down my limbs, pooling at my bare feet.

"Did you really think I'd let you live? Rinto has your clone. She was my plan, not you. You did entertain me greatly and for that I must thank you. But this was your main role, the bait, and this is your finale."

I welcomed the scowl that rose upon my face and she snorted. The slam of a door told me that she had left. There was shuffling before me, but I couldn't tell what was happening on the outside of this blindfold. After a few seconds, my ears caught a gasp.

"Rin!" a voice called. The voice belonged to Len. I smiled sadly through the cloth.

There was more pouring of the liquid, most likely on Len. Oh shit.

* * *

Len's POV

* * *

Crap, crap, crap. My vision and speech were free, unlike Rin's, but like her, my hands and feet were bind together and my back tied to a chair. There were hateful flames rising from the floorboards, spreading slowly, as if it were death itself. When it met me, the flames rose higher, licking my sides. The heat could be felt through my clothing.

It was unbearable, and sweat raced down my back and neck, I had to do something. My clammy hands tightly gripped the arms of the wooden chair, leaving me with scratches and splinters. I never reacted to the pain. Instead, I began to rock back and forth with all the force I could muster. When the chair started to tip over, I pushed harder toward the ground to break the cheap chair. I tried to get up as fast as possible, to get Rin, but the wooden floor snapped beneath the weight of my body. Only one floorboard was broken so I decided to take a step toward the trapped light, Rin. As soon as the weight shifted from my left foot to my other, I fell from the fourth floor to the third.

As soon as I landed, the floor smashed again and I fell through metal bars to the second floor. On my way down, my stomach must've hit a bar because I couldn't move for a while from the painful bruise on my stomach.

"Rin, I'm coming!" I yelled, pushing off from the ground, ignoring the pain and heat emitting from and around my raw, weakened body. My eyesight was blurry and obscured by the scorching, heavy smoke. Fire had spread everywhere and I had a hard time finding the elevator going up. I tripped over a soldier's rotting body that was probably in the room, alive, with us before the chaos surrounded him and swallowed him in the bitch we know as karma. He must've died from the fall. I ran towards the elevator and slammed the up button. My body couldn't stop shaking from the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"I don't have time for this!" I yelled in haste to no one in particular. I tried to keep myself from imagining Rin's helpless body being burnt alive while I was waiting for the elevator to arrive. Once the elevator had arrived, I ran in and hit the up button again. Out of nowhere, the soldier I thought was dead slowly looked upward toward me, his face burnt terribly. He laid there and quickly pulled out a gun, aiming my way. I hit the button over and over again until the doors started to work, a second after I heard his gunshot. Through the crack of the elevator door, I saw his arm fall limp. At least he wouldn't have to live through this hell we call life anymore. I paced back and forth, not able to calm myself. The happy elevator music frustrated me. This was taking way too long, she had to be... No, I couldn't think like that. I couldn't afford it.

The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop, and the elevator doors, which I expected to open, didn't.

* * *

"What?!" I let out in frustration.** "This can't happen! Not now!"**

* * *

I feel mean for doing this to Len, but I had no choice! It was like my hands wouldn't shut up. O_O

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

X's & O's Yuzu


End file.
